Warning: Don't Make Robin Angry
by Teharissa
Summary: Garfield gets bored. So naturally it leads to getting viciously attacked and a sudden identity reveal. And Robin... well Robin is less than pleased.


**Okay, so I recently discovered the teaser trailer at the end of the Teen Titans Go to the Movies….. And it gave me chills. I am so excited, and I decided to dedicate a fic to Teen Titans Season Six and how it may not be cancelled anymore!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans, or it would have gotten its sixth season** _ **way**_ **earlier.**

* * *

Garfield was bored. The rest of the Titans all got cool missions to do right now- Robin was busy tracking down a lead on Red X, Victor was fighting Overload downtown, and Rachel and Kory were fighting an _alien invasion_ in _space_. Sue Garfield if he was pouty, he had every right to be.

Sighing, Garfield dropped the controller on the couch beside him, and watched as his character died. Mega Monkeys 4 wasn't going to cut it, was it? He hopped over the couch, and headed to the fridge. When in doubt about what to do, eat food. That was Victor's motto, so maybe it would work for Garfield. He opened the fridge and almost immediately slammed it shut again as the disgusting scent of molded food hit his nose.

Looks like Kory tried to cook again. Garfield pouted, sitting down. He wondered when his friends would get home….

Hold on. Maybe there was something he _could_ do. Why didn't it occur to him earlier?

After all, he knew Cyborg was Victor Stone, Raven was Rachel Roth, that Kory Anders was freaking Starfire. But who was Robin? Garfield smirked evilly, and _schemed._

* * *

"You can do this, Beast Boy." Garfield muttered to himself. Pulling the dark clothes on, he listened outside the door to make sure that everyone was in their rooms. He knew Robin went to bed early, which formed the basis of his plan. This was supposed to be an eye opening, funny prank. Not something that _scared_ him so much.

Though Robin was pretty terrifying- not as much as Rachel, but terrifying all the same. But this was totally going to be worth it. That's what Garfield reminded himself as he slipped out the door of his room, pocketing his camera. The hallways were dark, a sure sign everyone was sleeping. After a quick exhale, Garfield shifted into something hard to see- a cat.

The good thing was that Robin's room was almost right next to Garfield's- only a bathroom between the two. The only bathroom actually- they needed to install more.

Brushing off that line of thought, Garfield transformed back into his human form before quickly inputting the emergency entry code. The door slid open smoothly. He padded into the room, taking it the simplicity. Garfield was always shocked at the lack of anything _personal_ in their leader's room. Bare walls, a closet full of Robin suits, and a bed. His weapons were downstairs, though Garfield was positive that Robin had an emergency bo staff waiting to be used.

Garfield took extra care in being quiet as he got to Robin's bed. There he saw Robin, his eyes presumably closed behind the mask (though how could Garfield be sure?). Robin even slept in the stupid thing. Making his life so much harder.

Trembling fingers reached for the mask, his extra hand holding the camera. The spirit gum would hurt coming off and wake Robin, so he only had one chance for this photo. Steeling his nerves, he forced his fingers down and yanked the mask off.

The camera flashed, and a kick came flying at his head. Garfield yelped and before a second even past, he was pinned on the ground with a bo staff on his throat. Robin was breathing heavily, anger glinting in his ey- _his eyes_. Garfield's breath caught; they were a brilliant blue that had seen too much. A brilliant blue that slowly gained understanding and progressively looked more and more thunderous.

"Beast Boy. What are you doing?" Robin's voice sounded low and deadly and holy crap Garfield recognized him.

"You're- uh, Dick Grayson!" Garfield managed, and Robin looked murderous.

"Why are you in my room?" Robin repeated, and Garfield was going to die. This was it. Goodbye world, right after he had discovered one of the world's most important secrets. The identity of the famous boy wonder.

While Garfield was busy lamenting on his lack of a will, Dick closed his eyes and exhaled. To be fair, he was sure he could trust Garfield. Garfield had always been there in a fight, having his back. He had proved himself time and time again, even when Dick had underestimated him. But Dick just wasn't ready for the team to know. Dick threw his bo staff across the room, and picked himself off of Garfield. Garfield froze, and looked at him blankly.

"Don't tell anyone." Dick warned, "And get some sleep."

"Yes sir!" Garfield said, moving to grab his camera. At Dick's stern look, he laughed nervously and backed away. It was fine, he didn't even need facial recognition. He had figured it out on his own.

He returned to his room, and slipped under his covers. And try as he might, it took another hour to fall asleep that night.

* * *

"Friend Beast Boy, Cyborg and I have prepared breakfast for everyone!" Kory waved Garfield to the table where everyone else was. He sat down, thankful that Victor's cooking skills had kept the food edible. He looked over everyone, and smirked.

"Hey guys, guess what I figured out last night?" He opened his mouth to continue, but Dick silenced him with a very, _very_ pointed glare, "I uh, figured out that…."

A smirk found his way onto his face, "That Robin likes to sleep with a unicorn stuffed animal!"

Dick spluttered and the table erupted into chaos at this "revelation". And if his tofu started disappearing later on (really Dick, petty revenge?), well Garfield couldn't prove who it was.

* * *

 **I have this weird thing where I refer to people with their real names (or in Rachel's case, her alias since Raven was her birth name), and then keep with the show where the characters call each other their superhero names in dialogue. Sorry if that confused anyone, it's just an odd thing I do.**

 **Also, Dick wants to keep his identity hidden because he just isn't ready (and because of Bruce's still instilled training). So even though he knows he can trust his team, he's just not comfortable with it. And that's why he wants Garfield to keep it hidden still.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I just had to write something to celebrate Teen Titans, so yeah!**


End file.
